Sensei - Naruto x Sasuke
by WinterStorm98
Summary: Let's just say Sasuke is a teacher and Naruto is his student. Warning: Anyone who dislikes BoyxBoy or is under 18 (Does anyone ever listen to the age warning cause I don't) please turn back now, your Yaoi free minds will be destroyed. I warned you. Naruto x Sasuke


**Warning: Anyone who dislikes BoyxBoy or is under 18 (Does anyone ever listen to the age warning cause I don't) please turn back now, your Yaoi free minds will be destroyed.**

**I warned you.**

_**Any way this is the first time I have ever wrote something like this, this was a challenger from my friend, so yeah. If you guys have tips that can help please send away, I welcome all help.**_

_**So enjoy the story**_

* * *

Sensei – Naruto x Sasuke

It had been long day. Sasuke had been dealing with high school students all day. Sorting out issues from students forgetting to do their homework to notes being passed about how tight his ass was.

Sasuke fished out his keys to his apartment from his bag, opened the door and proceeded inside.

"Sensei."

Sasuke abruptly spins around to face one of his, Favourite, Year 10 student. Who mind you had been beaten black and blue.

"N-Naruto-kun. Are feeling okay? What happened?"

"I-I tried…"

"You can tell once me once I fixed you up."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's fore arm and walked inside. Naruto slowly followed as Sasuke lead him to the lounge room.

"Naruto, wait here until I find the first aid kit."

Sasuke walked off leaving Naruto to sit in the living room alone.

Few Minutes Later

"Sorry Naruto, I haven't used it in a while so I forget…"

Naruto, who now was lying across the lounge, had stripped down to his boxers. Sasuke was trying, but failing, to be the adult in this situation, proceeded to fix Naruto's wounds, with a little blush.

"Naruto-kun why is your uniform off?"

Sasuke sat in front of Naruto, who was trying to seduce his teacher and was doing a damn pretty good job.

"I'm making it easier for you, Sen-sei"

Sasuke's face was like a fire truck. Naruto would occasionally slowly lick his lips; sweat dripping down every part of his body.

"You know Sensei you're really cute when you blush."

Naruto slowly stood up and loomed over Sasuke, faster than Sasuke could react. Naruto was straddling Sasuke's hips and ever so slowly undoing Sasuke's shirt buttons.

"N-Naruto I think you should stop this."

Naruto finished undoing the buttons and dragged his tongue up and down Sasuke's toned chest, and made sure he touched Sasuke's already erect nibbles.

"Sensei you're getting hard."

Sasuke continued to squirm as Naruto left hand played with his nibbles and his other hand traced down his body towards his pants. Naruto slowly un-did Sasuke pants button with his teeth. Sasuke covered his mouth failing to hide the moan that escaped.

Naruto ripped Sasuke's pants off along with his boxers. Sasuke's _ inch (How big do you think Sasuke is) penis stood fully erect already leaking per-cum. Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto started to lick his cock.

"Sensei you're so big."

With one hand holding Sasuke's arms above his head and the other held the base of Sasuke's penis. Naruto started to suck and lick Sasuke's cock and completely forgetting he had a gag reflex.

"N-Naruto."

Naruto continued to give Sasuke a blowjob and gradually got faster, earning louder moans from Sasuke. While Sasuke was a moaning mess, Naruto hand travelled down south towards Sasuke's now twitching hole.

"N-Nah, Na-Naruto, No"

"Come on, Sensei I thought you liked it rough."

Naruto used his own pre-cum and saliva to lather his cock and fingers. He slipped one finger in earning a loud moan cross screech from Sasuke. Naruto added another finger, not giving any time for Sasuke to adjust. Naruto had started to scissor Sasuke's hole. Pain erupted on Sasuke's face; Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke, distracting him. While Sasuke was distracted Naruto pulled his fingers out lined up. Sasuke eyes shot open when a sharp pain raced up his spine.

At first Naruto went slow and deep thrusts, so Sasuke could adjust. Once Sasuke's Moans started to get louder, Naruto went faster and harder. The only sounds were the boy's Moans, mainly Sasuke's moans.

"Na-Nar-Naruto…I..Ah…fa-faster."

The sounds of grunting, moaning, sometime screams filled the room along with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Sensei, you're…you're so tight, it likes you're sucking me in."

Sasuke was covering his eyes and slightly drooling as Naruto continued to ramp in him. Both boys continued without the awareness of the incoming arrival.

*BANG*

"LITTLE BROTHER!"

Standing at the entrance of the living room was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke sits up, with Naruto still inside him, to look at the visitor. Let's just say Sasuke was so embarrassed that he completely forgot about Naruto and ran to room and locked himself inside.

"Come on, I didn't even make him cum."

NEXT DAY

Sasuke arrives at his first class just as the bell rings. He had slept in and it was harder than usually to get ready since for a 'unknown reason' had a sore back.

"Okay class, lets open to pa…"

"Sorry Sensei, I had a bit of trouble getting to school."

Leaning against the door frame was Naruto with a smuggle look but unnoticed by the class was the black eye that had been covered by make-up.

"It seems your brother is very over-protective."

Sasuke was again looked like a fire truck, as memories of the night before came rushing back.

* * *

_**THE END.**_

_**Did you enjoy it, i hope you did, if you want to send me challenge or wanna chat message me. You can flame me all you like if you don't like, because i would love to find you and show you my lovely yaoi collection and share all my knowledge on Yaoi. hehe.**_


End file.
